


Timing

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Asahi's leaving for college. And he has something very important to tell Nishinoya, but.... well, it doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Timing

“I love you.” 

Nishinoya hated Asahi. 

“....you what?” 

He absolutely hated him, with every fiber of his being. 

“I- I love you, Yuu.” 

Because what kind of cruel, awful person told their boyfriend that they loved them for the very first time, the night before they left for college? 

It was quiet for a few moments, a mild spring breeze rustling the leaves of the tree in Asahi’s front yard as a few crickets chirped out their nightly song. The soft light of the moon illuminated Asahi’s face, allowing Nishinoya to see his own reflected in Asahi's brown eyes. Nishinoya was silent as Asahi shifted slightly on the doorstep, clearly waiting for an answer from the much smaller teen. 

“Why?” Asahi blinked, his eyebrows furrowing deeply as he gazed down at Nishinoya.

“I- Why wouldn’t I love you? You’re my boyfriend, and best friend, and I-”

“No, _why_ ? Why today? Why _now_ ? What in the world compelled you to tell me that you love me, for the first time, when you know I’ve been waiting for you to say it back to me for _months_ , the night before you leave for Tokyo?” Nishinoya’s voice cracked as he spoke, his voice growing quiet as tears pooled in his eyes and threatened to spill over. As soon as the first tear slipped down Noya’s cheek, Asahi reached out with both arms, clearly intending to pull the younger teen into a hug, only to blink in surprise when Nishinoya stepped back, wrapping his own arms tightly around himself as he stared down at the ground. 

“Yuu, I-” 

“... _why?_ You _know_ how long I’ve been waiting for you to say it back. Why would you tell me _today_ of all days?” Asahi bit his lip as he started to fiddle with his fingers, clearly taken aback at how Nishinoya was reacting. 

“You’re leaving for _university_ . I won’t be able to see you again for weeks, if not months, and you tell me _today_ that you love me? As I’m about to say goodbye?” Nishinoya stared up at Asahi imploringly, hands tightly gripping at his arms and leaving behind angry, crescent moon shaped marks.

“Yuu…” Asahi slowly reached out and cupped Nishinoya’s cheek in his hand, his voice softer than Nishinoya had ever heard it before. The gentle, familiar warmth of Asahi’s large hand on Nishinoya’s cheek broke something within the libero, and he pulled away, choking back a sob as he pressed one hand tightly against his mouth. 

“I…. I can’t. I’m sorry, Asahi. I love you, too. I love you so much, but...” Nishinoya quickly turned and escaped down the path, only to stumble and trip over his own feet in his haste. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, letting out a pained moan as tears flowed down his face onto the pavement below.

“Yuu!” Asahi flew down the path towards Nishinoya, dropping to his knees in a panic as he hovered over the smaller teen.

“Are you okay?! Oh my god, Yuu, you’re bleeding!” Through his tears, Nishinoya glanced down at his legs, noting belatedly that his right knee sported an angry scrape, from which a thin stream of blood trickled down. Asahi frantically ran one hand through his hair as he desperately looked from side to side, as if expecting a solution to suddenly materialize in front of them.

“I- I have band-aids in the bathroom, and we need to clean this and disinfect it and-” 

“It’s fine. I- I need to go.” Nishinoya’s brittle voice cut through Asahi’s babble, stopping the taller teen in his tracks. Taking a shaky breath, Nishinoya turned away from Asahi, struggling to get his feet under him, when he suddenly found himself buried with Asahi’s arms. The strong, familiar embrace made a fresh set of tears pool in Nishinoya’s eyes, and he bit the inside of his cheek harshly in his attempt to compose himself. 

“Let me go, Asahi.” 

“No.” Asahi’s voice was gentle, but firm, and it only made Nishinoya feel all the more guilty as he felt Asahi’s arms tighten around his petite frame.

“Let me go!” He knew Asahi could hear the whimper in his voice- he knew Asahi could hear just how utterly upset and defeated he was. 

And Nishinoya _hated_ it. 

“So you can run away?” Asahi’s soft voice struck Nishinoya’s heart like arrows through a target, and he clenched his hands into fists as he started to rhythmically pound against Asahi’s chest.

“Let… _let me go._ ” 

“I won’t. You didn’t let me run away from volleyball- from us. So I’m not going to let you run away either.” 

“Asahi…” Nishinoya managed one final, pleading whimper before he finally gave in, pressing his face into Asahi’s chest and _sobbing_. Nishinoya finally let it all go, letting his tears flow freely down his cheeks, and letting out every shaky, blubbery cry that he’d suppressed over the last few months as he watched Asahi leave the volleyball team and get ready to move on in his life. 

A life without Nishinoya by his side. 

It was several minutes before Nishinoya’s sobs finally began to taper, quiet sniffles filling the air alongside the crickets, who’d gone silent when Nishinoya had tried to run. Asahi gently released his tight grip on Nishinoya, letting the libero raise his blotchy, tear stained face to meet Asahi’s somber gaze. 

“Please don’t leave me.” Asahi’s mouth opened, and closed, before he tilted his head slightly, a confused look crossing his face.

“I’m not leaving you, Yuu.” Nishinoya bit his lip as he looked down at the ground, hands grasping at the edge of Asahi’s shirt, which was now completely soaked from his tears.

“But you _are_.” Asahi shook his head, gently reaching down to cup Nishinoya’s cheek again and using his thumb to brush away a tear that escaped down his cheek. 

“I love you. I would never leave you. You’re going to be a part of my life, for as long as you’ll let me have that privilege.” 

“But you’re _leaving._ ” Asahi’s lips quirked up to one side at Nishinoya’s words, making the libero give the taller teen a small scowl and a pout. 

“I might be going to Tokyo, Yuu, but I’m not leaving _you_ . I’ll come visit you regularly, and we can video chat and call, everyday, if you want.” Nishinoya sighed softly, pressing his face back against Asahi’s chest and resting his ear above the spot he knew Asahi’s heart to be. The familiar _thump thump_ sounded against his head and Nishinoya sighed again as he snuggled in against Asahi’s chest. 

“Everyday?” Nishinoya could feel the soft chuckle vibrate through Asahi’s chest in response.

“Everyday,” Asahi promised with a small smile, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Nishinoya’s forehead. 

“Is that okay, then?” Nishinoya nodded reluctantly, glancing back up at Asahi with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Understanding, Asahi smiled wider, and gently took Nishinoya’s chin in his hand as he pulled the libero’s face up into a kiss. The libero melted into the kiss, his body finally relaxing as he placed his hands against Asahi’s chest to steady himself. 

Much too soon, Asahi pulled away, making Nishinoya make a small sound of protest, only to have the former ace boop the libero across the nose fondly. 

“Will you let me get you inside and clean up your knee now? It still needs to be disinfected.” Nishinoya glanced down, noting the dried blood on his leg, and experimentally straightened his leg, wincing as a sharp pulse of pain radiated from the cut. 

“Yes, please. But, carry me?” Nishinoya held out both arms up to Asahi, who happily obliged, and snuggled the petite teen in his arms easily. 

“I really do love you, Yuu. I’m sorry I never told you before today.” Nishinoya shrugged as Asahi began to make his way back up the path, cradling the libero carefully in his arms and being sure not to jostle the teen as he walked.

“I’m sorry I reacted so badly.” Asahi shook his head, pressing another kiss against Nishinoya’ forehead.

“It was bad timing. But I knew I had to tell you before I left, for my own selfish reasons.” Asahi’s cheeks pinked as Nishinoya looked up at him in surprise. 

“Selfish reasons?” Asahi nodded, looking a touch embarrassed as he carried Nishinoya into the house and gently settled Nishinoya on a couch in the living room. 

“I just… I wanted to be sure that you wouldn’t end up leaving me for someone else.” Nishinoya blinked surprisedly at Asahi for a few seconds, before a wide grin grew on his face. 

“Never. Why do you think I told you _I_ loved you already? I was already planning on making sure you were mine, _forever_.” Asahi’s cheeks burned brighter as he buried his face in his hands, finally making Nishinoya laugh delightedly.

“I- I’m going to go get the first aid kit.” Asahi quickly stood and hurried away, making Nishinoya laugh even harder as the ace all but ran out of the room. 

“Aww, Asahi, you said you wouldn’t run away!”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Purely self indulgent AsaNoya. That is all.  
> With a touch of angst bc I need it, after the week I’ve had :)
> 
> (Also, I’m alive, hi. College + starting work in zines is making me far too busy ;-;)


End file.
